leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fizz/@comment-25806801-20150605192905/@comment-10943377-20150616193530
I would have joined back in on the conversation sooner but I've been away. Following is comment based on your recent comment, both your suggestion and your balance view point. There are many types of things that impact a players latency on top of just internet routing, but primarily when talking about latency it is used to refer to ping; the time taken for data to be sent to the server (processed) and sent back to you (client) with a result. ---- On your recent comment I don't get your latest post about making the dash instant (I assume you are talking about the mobility of E and not Q). How could Fizz's E movement be instant, I can't see it working thematically to the spell. After carefully reading your latest post I think what you have further suggested is that the invulnerability window be decreased so spells can still hit Fizz but some how allow him to still use his mobility; the only way I can see that being possible is if you made the E immune to crowd control, other wise he won't be able to use his escape. This is of course if you aren't suggesting instant displacement. ---- Small bit of criticism here though because I feel that the argument isn;t being properly addressed. I disagree with the whole dodging Leona Q with no consequences. As some one said before Fizz has just had to use alot of mana to make that dodge and at the cost of potential damage (used to dodge not damage). Besides dodging a melee auto attack can be quite hard to time perfectly. If anything I think the trade off is fair you just forced Fizz to use an important spell making him more vulnerable while hitting his resources harder (seriously the mana hurts more than you realise). While on the topic of Vlad you did neglect to mention that Vlad's invulnerability is longer (2 seconds) and is active with the rest of his design allowing him to potentially heal a lot and deal lots of damage, on top of the constant slowing effect and personal speed up steroid. Everything has costs and trade offs, Vlad's could be argued as more dangerous in a prolonged fights or when fighting multiple opponents than Fizz's extremely powerful time sensitive skill (prioritize dodging). ---- My personal Fizz thoughts. I actually would like to see some damage shifted out of E in return for a slightly reduced mana cost (70/75/80/85/90 - might be too low). I want the E to be a utility usabilility tool where Fizz use's it strategically to enable him to do things rather than be reliant on it; seriously Fizz is punished and controlled a lot based on his E. I can also understand your frustration with abilities missing which should be nigh impossible to miss such as an auto attack. I've managed to miss a lissandra ult on Fizz once which is lucky because it has no projectile just a very brief cast delay not even an animation delay. But that is just how it is he got the timing in just right, that kind of thing is tough to dodge because you can only predict (unless random luck) when a player will use it. --- Sorry about the wall of text but I felt lime I had something to contribute the sections are 1) ability suggestion feedback 2) balance critism and 3) personal thoughts for Fizz and frustrations.